This study will examine the effect of oral hypoglycemic agents on the dawn phenomenon. No studies have been done in assessing whether the beneficial effects of oral agents are secondary to improvement of the dawn phenomenon. The dawn phenomenon is due to a progressive insulin resistance which occurs in the early morning hours. It is anticipated that oral agents should have a major impact on this physiological response in diabetic patients.